


The One With The Exibitionist Tendencies

by EvenEth13



Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Fuckruary 2021: New Ship, Fun, Games, Kinks, No One Is Watching, Orange County Fair, They get caught, Tropes, Try Something Fun, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, fair grounds, photo booth, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: Date night didn't include tagging along with his twin, but when it comes to showing Chloe he's an amazing boyfriend, Lucifer takes Chloe to the fair.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael
Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141955
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. When I Get My Hands On You (part 1)

_________________________________

**FUCKRAURY 2021 Prompt**

**Trope/Kink** : Finger fucking 

**Location:** Amusement Park (Photo Booth) 

_________________________________

  
  


It was double date night. Michael and Ella were originally going to go alone, but once word got around that they were attending the Orange County Fair, Lucifer weaseled his way into the date. Chloe was more than happy to tag along, she had not been to the fair in a while. 

Once they had arrived at the ticket booth, they parted ways. Lucifer liked the idea of going to the fair, but not so much attending it with his twin by his side. So he pulled Chloe in the opposite direction and led them to the carnie games. 

“Where are you taking me?” Chloe asked. Lucifer had his fingers intertwined with her, pulling her in the direction of all the rides and games. 

“I’m taking you over to the games to show you how great I am at them.”

Chloe let out a chuckle from Lucifer’s enthusiasm. Their relationship was new. Newer than Michael and Ella’s. Lucifer dragged her over to a balloon popping stand. He pulled out a few bucks in exchange for darts. 

“Pick any stuffed animal, darling,” Lucifer said. 

Chloe looked up at the various stuffed animals along the stand trying to figure out which animal she wanted. It was early into the night, so she decided to go with something small. She went ahead and pointed to a purple stuffed bear. 

“That one?” Lucifer looked at it and frowned. “Surely you want something bigger. Like that huge tiger over there.”

Chloe looked over to the stuffed tiger, but shook her head. 

“Nope. I like the purple bear more.”

Lucifer looked from his stuffed tiger down to the tiny purple bear. He shrugged his shoulders and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Alright. I’ll win you that bear.”

Chloe stood to the side and cheered Lucifer on. He had a total of four darts, all he needed to make were two in order to get Chloe’s purple bear. Lucifer went ahead and threw his first dart hitting a bright orange balloon. The pop made Chloe jump. 

“One,” Lucifer called out. 

He picked up another dart and looked at Chloe. 

“I'll bet you a kiss, I can make it.”

“Bet,” she said. 

Without even looking at his target, Lucifer shot Chloe a wink and tossed the dart toward the board. A loud pop echoed out signally that he hit his target. Chloe turned her head toward the board and found his second dart sticking out besides his first one. 

“You got it!” She exclaimed with glee. “I can’t believe you made that.” 

She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Lucifer gladly accepted his bet. 

“Of course, I’d make it.” He turned over to the carnie and waited for his stuffed bear. The man rolled his eyes and grabbed a ladder to collect their prize. 

“Can I try throwing one?” Chloe asked. 

“Sure.” He beckoned her over. Chloe stood in front of him, picking up a dart. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, laying his head on her shoulder. “Now, if you hold your hand like this,” he demonstrated. 

Chloe played along. She knew how to throw darts, her dad and her used to play all the time, but she let Lucifer think she didn’t. As his hands came to rest on hers, he helped guide her hand into a release. The dart went flying towards the board popping the balloon. 

“Ah!” Chloe cheered. 

“I’ll let you throw the next one,” Lucifer said. He stepped aside and let Chloe ride solo. The carnie worker walked off his ladder and handed the stuffed animal over to Lucifer. He voiced his thanks and stood on the side watching Chloe. 

“I’ll bet you a kiss, I can make it” she said, repeating his words. 

“Bet,” he replied. 

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and watched Chloe turn her heads towards him. 

“Actually,” she corrected, “how about, if I make this, you have to go on a rollercoaster ride with me.”

“Oh ho ho! Someone is confident.”

Chloe shrugged her shoulder. 

“Fine. If you make this shot while looking at me, I will go on the biggest ride they have.”

“Bet,” she said. 

Chloe corrected her stance and practiced angling her dart towards the board. Right before she tossed the dart, she shot Lucifer a wink. With her eyes on him, she sent the dart flying. As soon as the balloon popped she started jumping. Lucifer couldn’t believe it. He looked over towards the board and found her dart next to his. Chloe continued to jump as she looked upon his shocked face. 

“In your face!” She gloated. 

“Did you just hustle me?”

“I did.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She placed a big kiss on the side of his face as he continued to look at the dart board. “I’m so sorry.” She pulled his face away from the board and over toward her. 

“You little minx!” He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. He placed her down after a few spins and placed a kiss on her lips. 

The carnie cleared out his throat, not at all interested in seeing the couple share a moment. 

“Your prizes,” he said. He held out Chloe’s purple bear and a pink one for Lucifer. 

“Thank you,” Chloe replied. She took the bears and pulled Lucifer along to the next game stand. 

_________________________________

  
  


They had done everything. Played multiple games along the outskirts, pet the farm animals, watched monster trucks crush tiny cars, and they even went on a few rides. The night was getting late and the only thing left to do was take pictures. 

Lucifer wanted to get professional pictures at one of the bigger booths, but Chloe shot him down. She didn’t need their picture taken professionally. She wanted little bookmark sized photos. One that she could stick along her monitor back at the precinct to commemorate their first official date. 

After a few minutes of walking around trying to find a tiny photo booth, they finally found it off to the side. No one was around, so there weren't any lines. Lucifer pulled Chloe over and into the booth. 

“Okay, so I want a funny face strip,” Chloe said. 

“Sounds fun. Can we do one with kisses?” Lucifer asked. 

“Sure.”

The two crammed into the booth, due to Lucifer’s seer size, Chloe was forced to sit on his lap. She didn’t mind. She pulled out the money from Lucifer’s breast pocket and placed a few bills in the machine. 

“Which one are we doing first?” Lucifer asked. 

“Mmm, funny first. Let’s get all the giggles out before we take ourselves seriously with kisses.” 

Lucifer nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around Chloe’s waist and looked at the screen. 

“Oh! It has emojis,” he pointed out. He looked at the filter. The screen gave him and Chloe clown hair and a red nose. 

The camera counted them off. When the number dropped down to one. Both Chloe and Lucifer made a funny face and said cheese. Before the next photo could go off, she changed the filter. She went ahead with a western theme. Both Chloe and Lucifer were given a big brawly mustache. The two giggled at the screen and waited for the camera to count them down again. 

“I love your mustache,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“I look good in a mustache huh?” 

“Quite handsome, darling.” He pulled her close. 

The camera counted them down and again, when the number hit one they posed for the shot. They continued making funny faces until they finished their last one. By the end, they were laughing at the photos they’d taken. 

“I love them!” Chloe said. 

“I don’t know about this one,” he said pointing at his least favorite one, “but other than that, they are rather good.”

“I got one for me and one for you.” She placed them in his jacket pocket and then leaned forward to find a black and white filter so they could take their serious photos. 

As she was leaned over, Lucifer sat back and enjoyed the view. Unaware what she was doing, she swayed her hips humming a tune. Lucifer smiled as he received his own little show. 

“Alright! Filter is picked out.” She turned back around and placed herself on his lap. When she turned to face him she saw the little smirk on his face. “What?” She asked. 

Lucifer shook his head and pulled her close. 

“Nothing… So, this is a serious one right?”

“Yup. Every other snap we take a kissing picture. How’s that sound?”

“As long as I get to kiss you, I’m happy.” He tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled. 

“Softy,” she replied. She slapped her hand along his chest and pressed confirm to start the photo shoot. 

“Kiss or regular?” He asked. 

“Regular.”

She got into position and wrapped her arm around him, smiling towards the camera. 

A countdown started and snapped the photo of them. Lucifer looked up and gently pulled her head down. The countdown started and he tilted his back to accept a kiss from Chloe. It was a simple kiss. A long drag of a peak. As the picture was taken, they slowly pulled apart. Lost in her kiss, Lucifer stayed still as she pressed her cheek against his. Before he knew it the camera flashed. 

Chloe switched her seating to his other thigh. She smiled down at him and brought his face up to hers. The countdown started and her lips were back on him. Something about this kiss was different. He pulled her down and asked for entry. She hummed and let his tongue slide into hers. Just as he was getting into it, she pulled away. In a half state of bliss, he shook his head and looked at the camera. It was counting down once again. No longer interested in the photo, he looked up at Chloe with a smile waiting for the next kiss. 

“Come here,” he said after the picture was taken. 

He angled her chin over to him and latched his lips onto her once more. The picture was completely forgotten. She hummed against his lips and let her hand run up along his cheek. Lucifer deepened their kiss allowing the moment to be captured. Once the photo went off, he faced Chloe forward. 

“Can I try something?” He asked. 

Lost in such a passionate kiss, she nodded her head. Lucifer took a quick look outside and found no one standing by the booths. He popped his head back in and placed a quick peck on her lips. 

“Do you trust me?” Chloe nodded her head. He pulled a few more bills out of his pocket and placed them on top of the machine. 

“What are we going to do?” She asked. 

He shook his index finger, signally for her not to ask. He corrected her seating and slipped his hand along her thigh close to her zipper. Her eyes bugged out as she noticed what he wanted to do. In a whisper, she spoke. 

“Nooo! Someone could be outside,” she said. 

“I checked no one is around.”

Chloe looked out for herself, indeed no one was even around. She closed the curtain and smiled at Lucifer. It was something new. She felt experimental. So she nodded her head and allowed for whatever Lucifer wanted to do. 

“That’s my girl,” Lucifer said. He pushed her hair off to the side so he could have her right side exposed. “Are you sure about this, darling?”

“No, but it should be exciting. I’m willing to play along.”

“You’re in perfect hands. I’ll stop once I hear someone. I promise.”

She nodded her head. Lucifer leaned her back onto him so he could see what he was doing. Chloe relaxed against his chest and let Lucifer’s hand travel along her pants. With skilled fingers Lucifer unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her zipper with his index finger and thumb, one handed. 

As his hand slid into her pants, she bit down on her bottom lip. Lucifer smiled against her neck and let his index finger run along her folds over her underwear. He could already feel the heat leaving her sex. He rubbed his finger along her clit, making sure to get that extra jolt from his touch. 

“Lucifer,” she whispered. 

Her hand came to rest on his head as he began leaving wet kisses on her neck. 

“That’s it,” he whispered into her ear. 

Chloe ground her hips into Lucifer’s hand trying to get him to do more than just tease her entrance. A smirk spread across his lips as Chloe demanded more. He brought his free hand up and tilted her head forwards him. He wanted to see the look on her face as he slipped his fingers inside. 

Lucifer went ahead and slipped his hand under her underwear. Smooth as a baby’s bottom, Lucifer slid his hand down. His middle finger glided down her folds, parting her lips. The sound of Chloe inhaling, brought pleasure to hear. Her mouth opened as his finger slid into her sex. 

“Ooh you’re already wet for me.” 

“Yes,” she breathed against his mouth. 

“Does this turn you on?” He asked. “The suspense of almost being caught.” 

She nodded her head, unable to get another word out as she bit her bottom lip. Lucifer’s finger slid in and out, mimicking the feel of his dick. 

Chloe ground her ass into Lucifer crotch as his fingers worked their magic. She couldn’t sit still. The friction Chloe was giving him, aroused him. She could immediately feel his dick getting hard in his pants. 

She smiled as his nose rested on her shoulder. He was catching his breath, trying to control his own erection. Chloe wasn’t going to let him off so easy. She reached her hand back and laid her hand on his bulge. 

Lucifer let in an intake of air as she ran her fingers along his zipper. 

“Mmm no no no,” he pulled her hand away. “This is your time, my love.” He brought her mouth closer to his. “Let me give you a release.”

He slid his finger in deeper, making sure to curl it. Chloe’s chest rose and fell as his fingers moved around inside her. 

“Fuck,” she called out. 

“That’s it.” He corrected his seating so he could insert the bills into the machine. 

“What are you doing?” She was in a haze as Lucifer’s fingers danced along her clit. 

“Shh, I want us to remember this moment. Is that okay?” 

Chloe nodded her head and brought Lucifer’s mouth close to hers. She needed her lips on his. His tongue ran along the side of her mouth, deepening their kiss. 

As the machine counted them off, Lucifer started moving his finger more. He made sure to keep Chloe’s face close to his. Once the camera dropped down to one, he kissed her lips making sure the camera caught an innocent moment. 

“Yes,” she cheered. Lucifer pulled his fingers out and teased her clit for the next picture. “Gosh, yes!” 

Her head faced forward, her eyes closed with her teeth biting her bottom lip. The camera counted them off again. Snapping a shot with Chloe leaning towards the shot. 

“Lucifer,” She called out. 

“Shh, darling. We don’t want anyone to hear,” he chimed. 

Lucifer did nothing to soften her volume. He instead moved his finger in a circular motion around her clit drawing out more moans. He smiled at the camera as Chloe was getting closer to her own climax. Another count off started and Lucifer was ready. He took his free hand and ran it up inside her shirt. The camera flashed, catching a picture of Lucifer squeezing her boob and Chloe’s mouth wide open with ecstasy. 

“Lucifer!” She called out again, this time louder. She grinned against his hand begging him to finish her off. 

“That’s it, Chloe.” He moved his finger faster around her clit. “Cum for me.”

Her hand gripped onto his lap. Her hips were against his crotch. The camera called out its countdown and when the number got down to one, Chloe shot her head back. She came on Lucifer’s hand and the photo flashed. 

Lucifer pulled his hand out from inside her pants and brought it to his lips. He took his time licking off her juices from his fingers. Chloe had her head against his, taking in the last of her climax. The camera sounded off once more, flashing at the perfect moment where both of them were looking at each other's eyes. 

“I love you,” Chloe breathed out, trying to catch her breath. 

He pulled her lips closed to his, delivering a kiss. The camera flashed once more. He pulled away and tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled like she was the moon and stars. 

“And I love you.”

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

The two jumped in their seats as someone knocked against the booth. 

“Are you two done in there?” Michael said from the other side of the curtain. Chloe and Lucifer could hear the two laughing. 

“Don’t worry I made sure no one came within the area,” Ella called out. 

Chloe looked at Lucifer, she shook her head. Lucifer placed a kiss on her cheek and grabbed the picture slips out from the machine. 

“Lets go!” Michael called out. “Or we’re leaving without you.”

Ella shushed him. Before they could get called out anymore, Chloe picked herself off Lucifer’s lap and pulled the curtain back. 

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” she said. 

“Oh, I already know you did,” Ella said. She nudged her elbow against Chloe’s arm. “I can’t wait to show you the pictures Michael and I took.” The two women took off, leaving the brother’s behind. 

“Had fun?” Lucifer asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Michael let out a chuckle. “You?”

Lucifer picked up the stuffed bears off the photo booth bench. He smiled back at Michael and nodded his head. 

“One to remember.” 

Michael placed his arm around Lucifer’s and walked them over to join the girls. 


	2. When I Get My Hands On You (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my very first Michaella smut content! Testing the waters... Giving a little sneak peek in what will happen in "Heart of Glass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of Michael is a little different than anyone elses... He's coming out of my collection. The "You Give Me Butterflies" series. He's not a douche. Him and Lucifer are practically best friends. Hope you enjoy!

_________________________________

**FUCKRAURY 2021 Prompt**

**Trope/Kink** : Finger fucking 

**Location:** Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel) 

_________________________________

Michael and Ella walked around the fairgrounds trying to walk off their food. Two large corn dogs and a funnel cake were devoured within thirty minutes. It was safe to say, a nice walk around the park would do them some good. 

The two walked hand in hand looking around the concession stands. Michael had spared no expense in buying Ella little knick knacks. 

He bought her everything from classic rock shirts all the way to an authentic Mexican blanket. When they were finished looking around the booths, Ella suggested they get on some rides. 

Michael wasn’t too enthusiastic about man-made death machines, so Ella recommended they take a nice ride on the ferris wheel. 

Michael looked up at the large wheel and made a face. Ella nudged him with her stuffed animal. 

“You can literally fly and you’re scared of a ferris wheel?”

“I’m not scared,” he clarified, “I just don’t trust the engineering.”

Ella shook her head and pulled him over to the line. The carnie was escorting individuals into the carts. By the time they reached the line, they were the next to step inside. Ella went ahead and gave the man their tickets. The worker took their admission and held out his hand for Ella to take. When Ella was safely in her seat, she popped her head out and frowned at Michael. 

“Get your ass in here,” she called out. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” He asked. Michael turned to the carnie waiting for an answer. When he didn’t get an answer Michael looked at Ella. He shook his head and began retreating away from the man. “No.”

“Get in here!” She stepped out of the cart and grabbed Michael’s hand. “I swear, for the mightiest of all God’s angels you’re really being a big scaredy cat.” She pulled him with all her strength over and into the cart. 

“Am not!”

When the two were securely in their seats, the carnie closed the door and pushed a button to send them up. Michael jolted in his seat. He held onto the railing a foot in front of him. Ella giggled with amusement. She leaned back and let the cold fresh air hit her face. The weight of her tipping backwards made the cart wobble. 

“Don’t do that!” His hands gripped the bar tighter. 

“What, this?” She leaned forward, making it move more. Michael turned to her and steadied her motion. “Oh come on, live a little.”

“I am living, it’s you who’s going to kill us.”

“I’m the only one that can die in this situation.” She smiled and grabbed onto his hand. “Relax,” 

Michael had his eyes closed as the next person got onto their carriage and sent them up. 

“Michael… look at me.”

He turned his head slowly over to Ella. His eyes were still closed as he faced her. She let out a chuckle. 

“Babe,” she called out. She turned in her seat so she could face him. “Open your eyes, scaredy cat.”

“I’m fine.” The carriage moved again forcing him to tighten his eyes. 

Ella leaned forward and placed her lips on his. Having something to concentrate on had Michael relax. When she pulled away she found his eyes open and a smile on his face. 

“See not too bad,” she said. 

“I guess not,” he replied. 

Ella slowly moved so she could face forward and catch the view in front of them. She reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“Relax,” she whispered. She waited until his shoulders dropped to lay his hand on her lap. “Breathe,” she instructed. 

Michael did as he was told. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The cart had yet to move as it was still waiting for more people to get on. 

“This is nice,” he said. 

“See.” 

Ella leaned her head onto his bicep and draped his scarf over their lap. While he was calm, Ella pulled his hand up her thigh. The fabric of her dress rose up to her waist. Michael picked his head off her head and turned to look down at her. 

He was unaware of what she was doing. He swallowed the spit in his mouth and let her guide his hand further down. His fingers ghosted over her underwear. It was warm with heat. 

Michael faced his head forward when the cart started to move upwards. He tried pulling his hand back so he could grip onto the bar, but Ella kept his hand where it was. 

“Focus on me,” she whispered. 

She reached her hand up and rested it on his chin. The two made eye contact as she guided his hand back down. As his hand ran over her underwear she closed her eyes, biting her lip. That’s all he needed. He corrected his seating and let his left hand go to work. 

Michael ran his middle finger ever so lightly along her underwear. He felt Ella shiver at the touch. She gripped onto his thigh encouraging him to keep going. 

No longer aware that the cart was moving, Michael applied more pressure and sent his finger gliding along her folds. He could feel the warmth seeping from her core. As he teased her entrance, Ella made fast work on trying to get Michael aroused. She ran her right hand along his thigh trying to coax Michael into moving his finger past the outside of her underwear. 

“Michael… please.”

Her plea alone was enough to make him hard. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo and pushed her underwear aside. She gasped as his cold fingers touched the head of her clit. Her hand gripped onto Michael’s bicep. A soft whimper spewed from her lips. 

He smiled against her hair. He’d never tried something like this with her before. In fact, he’d never done this with anyone. Never in a million years would he have done this knowing there was a possibility that someone could be watching them. The sheer thought of them being seen made his stomach flutter. 

Ella’s quick hip jerk brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Don’t stop,” she breathed out. 

He opened his eyes and refocused on her. He used his free hand to turn her head over towards him once more. Her breath was hot on his cheek. 

Michael fixed his seating, this time allowing Ella to lean into his side. It allowed himself to angle his hand in a position to perfectly cup her mound. He left it there to feel her heat. Ella gripped onto his erection forcing Michael to move his finger. 

He bit his bottom lip and he slipped his middle finger into her small hole. She was already wet. He listened to her gasp as his long finger pushed deeper. The walls of her sex gripped around his long digit. Ella let out a soft moan, muted by her biting her lip. 

Michael pulled his finger out to draw some of her pre cum. He used it to slide his finger around her clit. Once it was wet he slid his finger back in, making sure his palm rested against her mound. 

“Michael,” she called out softly. 

Her hand ran along his thigh, brushing against his erection. Michael let out a breath of air everytime her hand stroked over his bulge. 

The carriage moved once more, this time going around a circle none-stop. Michael involuntarily grabbed hard onto her mound, nervous the carriage was moving fast. She brought his face over and placed a kiss on his lips. 

“Focus on me,” she whispered. He nodded his head against her forehead and did just that. 

Michael curled his finger inside Ella. Once again her sex tightened around his finger. He used his thumb to swirl around her clit. The double use of his fingers had Ella gripping on his thigh. 

“Yes,” she gave words of encouragement. 

He pulled his head away and faced forward to see what was going on in the outside world. The sun was setting and people were walking around the ground. Michael continued his thumb rubbing while his middle finger continued to curl inside her. 

Ella leaned her head onto Michael’s shoulder. Her head rubbed into his shoulder as his finger continued to move around. Her hand moved along his thigh, trying to grip onto reality. 

“Yes,” she said again. This time, chased. 

Michael turned his head so he could rest it on Ella’s. He pulled his finger out of her sex and focused his attention on her clit. He used his middle, index, and thumb to mimic a suction. Ella responded by moaning louder. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she called out. 

Michael smiled against her hair. He continued his motion until Ella grasped onto his knee and moaned through a bitten lip. Her orgasm came fast. Unable to resist, Michael pulled her head up and placed a kiss on her lips. 

Lost in her orgasm, Ella lazily slipped her tongue into Michael’s mouth, deepening their kiss. Michael pulled his hand out from under her dress and wrapped arm around her shoulder. The two shared their kiss until they stopped up at the top. They slowly pulled apart and smiled at one another. Her hand came to rest on his cheek. She mapped out his freckles with her finger. Ella leaned forward and kissed his lips once more. 

“You are full of firsts aren’t you?” She said when pulling away. 

“I am, but there’s no one I’d rather experience them with then you.”

“Suck up.”

“Mmm,” he let out a soft chuckle, “only telling the trust, my dear.” 

Ella shook her head. She leaned into his side and enjoyed the sun set in front of them. He could feel her shaking so he draped the scarf on their lap around her shoulders. She voiced her thank you and proceeded to lean into his side and enjoy the view. 

Within a few minutes the carriage moved down and released them from their ride. Michael stepped out first and helped Ella out. He took their bags in his left, while Ella locked fingers with his right. 

“Where do you think Chloe and Lucifer are right now?” She asked. 

“They couldn’t have gone far. Last I saw they were over by the farm animals.” 

The two walked by a few photo booths and Ella immediately stopped. Michael was too busy looking around when Ella stopped, sending him to have his arm jerked back. 

“Can we take pictures?” She asked. 

“Sure.”

The two walked over to an empty booth and crammed inside. Ella made sure to sit on Michael’s lap to make things easier. As Ella was figuring out a filter, Michael was making sure their things stayed upright outside. 

“You have to close the curtains,” Ella said. 

“Oh… sorry.” He closed the curtain and wrapped his arms around Ella. “How does this work?” He rested his head on her shoulder. 

“We pose and it takes a picture. I was thinking we could do something random. We have five pictures. Is there a specific one you’d like.” Ella pointed over toward the filters to show Michael. He shook his head. “I like this black and white one.”

“We can do that one,” Michael said. 

Ella went ahead and clicked on the filter. The camera started counting them down. Ella got into position and faced forward. Michael popped his head up and smiled at the camera when it flashed. 

“That was a good one!” Ella announced. 

She slid off his lap and pulled his face down. The two shared a kiss as the next one went off. As they were getting ready for their third photo, Michael turned his head when he heard someone speak behind them. 

_ “Does this turn you on? The suspense of almost being caught.” _

Ella’s eyes bugged out as she recognized the voice. 

“Oh my God, that’s Lucifer,” she whispered. 

**_FLASH_ **

The camera caught them with their necks turned, being nosy. 

“Shit!” Ella said. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ They heard Chloe called out. 

Michael started laughing as he knew exactly what was going on in the booth behind them. Ella turned towards Michael and the flash went off once more. The two were caught laughing at one another. 

“We have one more picture. We have to make this count. Hurry cup your ear so it looks like we’re listening in on them,” she instructed. 

Michael did as he was told and waited for the flash to go off. Once it did, Ella tapped on the machine to get the photo to print fast. 

“Go go,” she said. “Make sure no one comes over. Chloe will be mortified if someone catches them.”

“What…” one look from Ella and he stood up. “Fine.”

Michael walked out of the booth. He stood a good distance away and sent away anyone who came within the area. 

_ “Yes, gosh yes.”  _

He heard Chloe call out. Michael shook his head trying very hard not to laugh. Ella popped her head out of the booth and walked over to him just in him to catch the ending. She placed their items on the floor. Michael wrapped his arms around Ella and waited for his brother and Chloe to pop out. While they waited Ella showed Michael the pictures they’d taken. 

“They actually came out really good,” Michael said. 

“They did, didn’t they.” 

Michael placed a kiss on the top of her head and swayed his hips while they waited. The two listened to Chloe get off. Unable to contain their giggles, Ella turned around and looked up at Michael. 

“Seems they had the same idea as us.”

“Seems like it,” Michael chuckled, “but thankfully we didn’t have an audience.”

A couple started walking toward them, but Ella shushed them away. 

“We’re not an audience. We’re simply helping out a friend.”

“You can say it that way, but I can still hear Chloe.”

“Well then let me correct that.”

She pulled Michael’s chin down so she could distract him. He hummed against her lips, pulling her close. When the moaning stopped, Ella pulled away and instructed Michael to call them out. 

Michael reluctantly dropped his arms and banged on the booth. 

“Are you two done in there?” Michael said from the other side of the curtain. Ella scolded him as he scared the couple inside. The two started laughing as they watched the two scramble inside. 

“Don’t worry I made sure no one came within the area,” Ella called out. 

“Lets go!” Michael called out. “Or we’re leaving without you.”

Ella shushed him. Before they could get called out anymore, Chloe’s voice called out from inside. She soon popped out and smiled at Ella. 

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” she said. 

“Oh, I already know you did,” Ella said. She nudged her elbow against Chloe’s arm. “I can’t wait to show you the pictures Michael and I took.” The two women took off, leaving the brother’s behind. 

“Had fun?” Lucifer asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Michael let out a chuckle. “You?”

Lucifer picked up the stuffed bears off the photo booth bench. He smiled back at Michael and nodded his head. 

“One to remember.” 

Michael placed his arm around Lucifer’s and walked them over to join the girls.


End file.
